El amor y la amistad vencen a todos los males
by Darkyuu
Summary: Reena se había ido de viaje, al cabo de 3 años vuelve y todos sus amigos la reciben con una gran fiesta, pero...algo malo le ha pasado... SI queréis descubrirlo leer el primer capitulo :33
1. Un reencuentro y una despedida

"Ojalá vuelva rápido de su viaje" eso pensaba Gaudi mientras observaba una foto entre sus manos.

Bienvenidos a este intento de fanfic de Reena y Gaudi (Slayers), intentaré no alargarlo mucho porque si es muy extenso no seré capaz de acabarlo. Mi propósito es hacerlo lo mejor posible y terminarlo… AH! Y sobretodo que le guste a la gente que me visita de vez en cuando. La primera frase es el comienzo de la historia, por supuesto los personajes pertenecientes a Slayers son creación y propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y de su ilustrador Rui Araizumi. Dicho esto, adelante con la historia, disfrútenla :3

Un reencuentro y una despedida

"Ojalá vuelva rápido de su viaje" eso pensaba Gaudi mientras observaba una foto entre sus manos. Recordaba sus antiguas aventuras junto a todos sus actuales amigos, y por supuesto, junto a ella. ¿Qué quien es ella? Una conocida hechicera, bella e inteligente, ella es Reena Inverse.

-Umm… Reena te echo de menos…-pensaba Gaudi entristecido- Quiero volver a probar esos labios que tanto me enloquecen, quiero volver a estrecharte entre mis brazos y no dejar que te separes de mi, necesito que me digas otra vez que tu m…- alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos al llamar a la puerta.

-¡¿Gaudi?¡¿Estás ahí Gaudi?-gritaba una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? Entra si es muy importante- dijo mientras escondía la foto dentro de un cajón de una mesita.

-Al fin te encuentro Gaudi, ¡tengo noticias sobre Reena! Según me han dicho llegará mañana al mediodía, debemos prepararle una gran fiesta de bienvenida, ¿no crees?- decía Amelia emocionada.

-…-

-¿Gaudi? ¿Estás bien?- ella quedo desconcertada.

-s-si… lo siento Amelia, es que no me puedo creer que regrese…después de 3 años de viaje… creía que no volvería jamás.

-¡Pero Gaudi! ¡Sabes que Reena siempre regresa!-medio enfadada

-Sí, si lo se me hacia raro no verla siempre por aquí y ahora recibir la noticia de que llega mañana…me ha dejado impresionado –

Continuaron hablando durante un largo rato planeando la fiesta de bienvenida para Reena, hasta que Zelgadis vino en busca de Amelia para llevarla junto a su padre (este era el guardaespaldas de ella y siempre acudía con ella junto al padre de Amelia para protegerla por el camino, ya que ella no quería nunca ninguna escolta).

El guerrero se tumbó en su cama pensando cómo debería recibir a su compañera, decidió ponerse a trabajar en la fiesta que le iban a preparar para matar el tiempo y a la vez pensar como recibirla. Así se le pasó toda la tarde, durante la noche se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, Amelia y Zelgadis no habían regresado todavía y necesitaba consultarles unos detalles. Espero despierto hasta muy entrada la noche pero como no llegaban se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Silfil entro en la habitaciçon de Gaudi a despertarlo ya que en 1 hora llegaría Reena y debían estar todos en la fiesta.

-¡GAUDIII! Despierta amor mío, Reena llegará en menos de una hora y deberías estar allí para verla llegar junto a nosotros- como Gaudi no respondía decidió moverle para despertarle- ains… me da pena despertarlo, con lo mono que es cuando está durmiendo w, ¡pero debo hacerlo!- como sigue sin responder lo tira de la cama-

-Silfil….que haces…te dije que ya iba… -medio dormido todavía- no hacía falta que me tirases de la cama…

-Es que no te había escuchado lo siento .. Venga preparate y vamos :3

Dicho y hecho salieron hacia el lugar de la fiesta, al cabo de una hora aparece Reena, quien se queda sorprendida por este recibimiento.

-P-pero… ¿porque esta fiesta?, ya sé que soy famosa y muy bella pero tampoco es necesario tanto.

Todos- Reena… no has cambiado para nada-

-Era una broma :P, por cierto Amelia ¿puedes venir aquí un momento?- le dijo Reena a su amiga.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa Reena?

Reena se la llevo un poco lejos del grupo y le pregunto quienes eran los chicos que estaban en la fiesta, porque no conocía a ninguno y no entendía que hacía gente desconocida en una fiesta para ella.

-¡QUEEEEEEEE! ¿No sabes quiénes son? P-pero…si son Zelgadis, Gaudi y Xellos, los conoces muy bien. ¿No estarás de broma? Porque no es graciosa T^T- dijo Amelia preocupada.

-Te lo digo en serio, no se quiénes son esos tipos y uno de ellos me da muy mala espina- dijo mirando a Xellos, el que le sonrío como siempre hacía.

Volvieron junto al grupo y Amelia dejo a Reena con Silfil y con Philia, ya que a ellas si las recordaba, y perfectamente además. Amelia decidió juntar a los chicos y contarles lo que Reena le había dicho.

-Chicos… tengo una mala noticia que daros, Reena no se acuerda de ninguno de vosotros, no sé que le habrá pasado pero seguro que alguien le ha echado un hechizo para que no os recuerde.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos, pero Gaudi decidió averiguar si lo que Amelia decía era verdad o no.

-¡Reena!- le gritó- ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy? ¿No me recuerdas?

-No te conozco de nada y no entiendo porque tú sabes mi nombre y me tratas como si me conocieras de toda la vida, porque no es así- contesto Reena segura, pero algo desconcertada por la siguiente reacción del chico al obtener dicha respuesta.

Gaudi se acerco a ella e intento hacerla recordar de todas las maneras posibles, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado positivo, al contrario, consiguió que esta le rechazara.

-Aléjate de mi, tu presencia me molesta.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esas palabras, si fuesen dirigidas hacia Xellos aun podría ser pasable, pero… ¿hacía Gaudi? Recibida esta respuesta Gaudi se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto, allí dentro comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse. No podía soportar que Reena le tratara así. Amelia se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía Gaudi y trato de detenerle pero no lo consiguió, Reena al verlo marchar se sentía extraña su corazón le decía que algo estaba mal, pero no entendía el porqué y decidió dejarlo pasar.


	2. Buscando soluciones

Por supuesto los personajes pertenecientes a Slayers son creación y propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y de su ilustrador Rui Araizumi.

((…)): intromisión de la autora o sus pensamientos jaja.

/…/ aclaraciones ((no creo q ponga muchas pero por si acaso :3))

*…* acción de los personajes, por ejemplo *le abrazo dulcemente*

Nota de la autora: lo de anteriormente escrito al principio lo he puesto porque me conozco y como he "roleado", por así decirlo, alguna vez se me puede colar. Aclarado esto… ¡Adelante con el capítulo!

Buscando soluciones

Tras su separación del grupo, Gaudi caminó sin rumbo durante varios días, solo podía recordar las duras palabras que le dirigió Reena al tratar de hacer que le recordara. Sin darse cuenta acabó llegando a Sairaag allí decidió quedarse a pasar la noche y reponer fuerzas, no sabía qué hacer, ahora su viaje ya no tenía sentido. Antes lo hacía como el fiel guardián de la famosa Reena Inverse, ahora que no está con ella ¿qué puede hacer?

-Podría regresar a casa- pensó el espadachín- pero no se qué pasará cuando regrese- decía él un poco triste.

Se pasó dos horas dudando entre viajar solo o volver a su pueblo natal, después se quedó dormido recordando la imagen de sus amigos celebrando la llegada de Reena todavía.

-Reena todavía no me puedo creer que no los recuerdes- dijo aun preocupada Silfil- no entiendo porque nos recuerdas solo a nosotras, por cierto… ¿recuerdas un nombre de algún chico o te han hecho algo para que no recuerdes a ningún hombre?

-Umm…dejame que piense un rato- la pelinaranja comenzó a hacer un gran esfuerzo por recordar a un nombre de chico- bueno…recuerdo a un hombre llamado Philionel, si no mal recuerdo es el padre de Amelia, ¿no?- le pregunto a la nombrada

-Sí, pero…como te puedes acordar de mi padre y de ellos tres ¿no? Eso es lo que más me desconcierta- dijo muy confundida Amelia- le diré a Xellos que me ayude a investigar sobre algún tipo de hechizo que pueda bloquear los recuerdos de un tipo de género de una persona.

-¿Y por qué le tienes que ir a preguntar al que mas mala espina me da?- dijo Reena algo frustrada.

-Amelia, yo directamente le preguntaría a Xellos si existe ese tipo de hechizo y si sabe como bloquearlo- le aconsejo Philia.

-Sea lo que sea tengo que consultárselo a él ya que es el que más conocimiento de magia tiene de todo el grupo-

Amelia se dispuso a ir a buscar a Xellos para pedirle ayuda, pero para su mala suerte no estaba por ningún lado asi que opto por preguntarle a Zelgadiss donde se encontraba el susodicho.

-Zel, ¿sabes dónde está Xellos?

-Desde hace un rato le he perdido la pista, ¿Por qué lo buscas?- pregunto un poco confundido el peliplateado.

-Queria preguntarle si cabe la posibilidad de que Reena esté bajo un hechizo que bloquee los recuerdos sobre un determinado genero- contesto ella feliz

-Umm… si quieres puedo intentar echarte una mano con tu investigación mientras el mazoku no regrese.

-Sería una gran ayuda, dos personas piensan siempre mejor que una- le dijo Amelia más feliz que antes.

-Está bien, entonces te ayudare empezaremos cuando tú me avises.

-Oh…jo Zel… gracias, realmente te lo agradezco mucho /- dicho esto se abalanzo a abrazarle fuertemente aprovechando que nadie les vería.

Zelgadiss se sonrojo por esta acción de la chica, la cual no espera por esa ayuda que le ofrecía, a lo que él le respondió "No hace falta que me lo agradezcas, boba" y le correspondió el abrazo. ((Ains…))

Ambos se pasaron varios días en la biblioteca de magia de Sayruun, buscaron por todo tipo de magia desde la magia blanca hasta la magia negra y viceversa. Philia decidió buscar a Xellos para consultarle, ya que el muy despreocupado había desaparecido días atrás y no se dignara a reaparecer ni para molestarla un rato. Se le hacía extraña su ausencia, quizás estaba ocupado con los trabajos de Zellas o por simple diversión quería preocupar a Philia o alterarla sin su presencia.

Reena decidió que era hora de irse de viaje de nuevo, estaba aburrida de estar parada sin hacer nada y mucho menos le gustaba tener que quedarse porque Amelia la obligaba. Una noche decidió emprender el viaje sin previo aviso, "Cuando toca, toca" pensaba ella.

-¡Adelante Reena! ¡Tus aventuras comienzan de nuevo!- se animo ella misma.

Un mes y medio después Zelgadiss y Amelia regresaron con el resto, excepto con Reena. Estos al enterarse de su desaparición quedaron decepcionados por tal acción por su parte. Amelia puso el grito en el cielo por tal cosa al saber que nadie se había dado cuenta de que Reena faltaba y ahora que Gaudi no estaba no podía permitirse más separaciones en el grupo y sin Xellos cerca jamás podrían encontrarla fácilmente o predecir a donde se dirigía.

((Volvamos con Gaudi que lo tenemos abandonadillo al pobre. Gaudi: joo que yo también existo T^T. Yuuki: trankilo trankilo .))

Durante todo el tiempo que Amelia y el resto del grupo investigaba sobre lo sucedido, Gaudi decidió quedarse en Sairaag y trabajar como guardaespaldas de los mercaderes y transportistas en sus largos viajes de ida y vuelta, hizo muchos amigos, pero no tan grandes como los que anteriormente estaban con él, no quería pensar en ellos porque siempre acababa acordándose de su querida hechicera y le dolía no poder estar con ella.

-¡Gaudi! ¡Espabila, tienes trabajo!- le llamó la atención uno de sus compañeros.

-Voy, voy… solo estaba pensando- acepto el trabajo con un poco de desgana, ya que últimamente nunca pasaba nada por esa zona y solo caminar junto a los mercaderes que no ofrecían mucho de qué hablar se le hacía cansado y aburrido. Pero era su trabajo y no le quedaba más remedio que acompañarles, al menos si quería comer y dormir cómodamente.

El mercader al que le tocó acompañar vendía extraños objetos mágicos que, según el mercader, poseían un gran valor mágico y económico. Por ello necesitaba un fuerte guardaespaldas para asegurar su mercancía y no perder nada de lo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Hicieron muchas paradas en pueblos y ciudades, por suerte Gaudi se mantuvo entretenido ya que esta vez sí le tocó luchar contra varios bandidos que pretendían apoderarse de la mercancía, en varias ocasiones.

Regresaron tras dos semanas de viaje, el mercader le pago a Gaudi con algunos objetos de la mercancía que no lograra vender y con el dinero prometido por su trabajo. Lo único que Gaudi no esperaba después de tanto tiempo era, llegar a la posada y encontrarse con alguien bien conocido por el. No entendía el porque, pero ella estaba allí discutiendo con el posadero para conseguir una rebaja en su alquiler de habitación para 3 dias.

-¿Reena?- la llamó el rubio.

Ella se giró al escuchar su nombre, para su sorpresa se encontró con un "viejo amigo" para ella.

-*w* Hola amigo, ¿me harías un gran favor?- le miró con ojos de cordero degollado

Claro está, que Gaudi no podía resistirse a ella de ningún modo.

-Depende del favor…-dijo para disimular un poco.

-Pues… ¿podrías pagarme una habitación por una noche?, mañana te lo devolveré-le decía sonriendo

-Umm…pero creo que aparte de que no quieren hacerte una rebaja por esa habitación que quieres, el problema es que no le quedan más habitaciones- le dijo con su típica expresión.

-¡¿Qué?-mira hacia el posadero- ¡Como no me lo has dicho antes!

-Es lo que trataba de decirle señorita- aclaro el posadero.

-Y ahora que hago…estoy demasiado cansada y hambrienta como para seguir mi viaje- decía la pelinaranja sentándose en el suelo

-Disculpa…pero… yo si quieres y si al posadero no le importa, te dejo quedarme en mi habitación, además si es solo una noche no me importa- dijo Gaudi algo feliz y triste por tenerla cerca de nuevo.

Reena se levanto de un salto con estrellitas en los ojos – ¿De verdad harías eso por mi? *o*

-Por supuesto- le sonrió el dulcemente

-Acepto el trato w

-La dejare quedarse pero te cobrare un poco mas por ello- aclaro el posadero antes de proseguir.

-Claro, sin ningún problema. Acompáñame te enseñare donde es.

Reena obedeció y le siguió, Gaudi deseaba con toda su alma que jamás se acabase este momento, tenerla junto a él es lo que más quería desde hace mucho tiempo, pero decidió, quizás solo por el momento, guiarla hasta su habitación, la de ambos…

Siento un poco el retraso por subirlo, he estado enferma y con algún examencillo y no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero a veces dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿no? (q ego tengo XD) es bromita :3

Espero que les guste y gracias TazusaInverse por leerlo. Al menos se que alguien lo sigue y eso me ha animado a continuarla, no sé si subiré uno cada semana o varios, creo que dependerá y por el momento intentare que solo sea de 5 capítulos (aun que algo extensos).

Dejen reviews, acepto criticas, opiniones , consejos y si necesito o creéis q algo está mal me lo digáis. Por favor no aceptare los reviews en los q solo pongan continua! Si es uno o dos si…pero como sean muchos (q lo dudo) creo q optaré por eliminarlos. (No, no es una amenaza, es otra bromita :333)


	3. Sorpresas

Los personajes pertenecientes a Slayers son creación y propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y de su ilustrador Rui esta historia sin ninguna intención de obtener beneficios con ella, ni nada por el estilo. La única razón es por entretenimiento propio y el de la gente que lo lee :)

Sorpresas

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Reena se fijó en que era bastante lujosa a pesar del aspecto que presentaba la posada por fuera.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! No sabía que tuviesen habitaciones lujosas aquí- dijo la hechicera emocionada- tampoco pensé que pudieses permitirte una con tanta categoría.

-Bueno…antes no podría permitírmelo, pero como ahora trabajo he podido pagarla- dijo el rubio a modo de explicación- Te cederé la cama, no puedo permitir que una señorita duerma incómoda en un sofá.

-¡No! No puedo aceptarlo. Ademas, ya me has ayudado al permitirme dejar que me quede en tu habitación, no puedo permitir que me toque la cama, me conformaré con el sofá.- le dijo Reena al espadachín.

-Insisto en que uses la cama- le contestó.

-Y yo insisto en que la uses tu- algo enfadada.

Se pasaron la mitad de la noche discutiendo sobre quien usaría la cama. Finalmente ninguno de los dos usó la cama, Gaudi se quedó en el suelo y Reena se quedó en el sofá.

Al dia siguiente la hechicera y el espadachín fueron a comer juntos, claro que fue por el hecho de que Gaudi pagaba ((que raro, verdad?)). Al final Reena llegó a un trato con Gaudi y el posadero para poder quedarse durante dos semanas en la habitación de Gaudi.

Mientras tanto Zelgadiss, Amelia y el resto seguían desesperados por encontrar a Reena. Como Silphiel había decidido volver a su pueblo decidieron acompañarla, con suerte quizás podrían encontrarse a Reena por allí, Amelia sabía muy bien que a Reena le encantaba pasarse por allí porque había muchos restaurantes con buena comida y no excesivamente caros para poder permitírselo.

-Ojalá que tengamos suerte y este allí…- dijo Amelia preocupada- ¡No me puedo creer que nos hiciera esto!

-Tranquilízate, seguro que no pretendía asustarnos...- le dijo Silphiel intentando tranquilizarla.

-Deberías hacerle caso Amelia, preocupándote y cabreándote no conseguiremos nada- le dijo Zelgadiss secamente.

Amelia solo se limito a poner caras con las que pretendía quejarse. Pero como no les importaba decidió callarse y seguir adelante, necesitaban asegurarse de que la hechicera estaba en la ciudad. Llegaron a la ciudad y lo primero que Zelgadiss y Amelia hicieron tras despedirse de Silphiel fue ir a comer algo.

-Zel… ¿que te apetece comer?-pregunto la sacerdotisa.

-Umm… supongo que ahora mismo lo dejaré a tu elección.

-Está bien… -contestó ella algo desanimada.

Decidieron parar en el primer restaurante que encontraron, durante la comida no hablaron entre ellos ni tampoco las horas siguientes hasta la noche. Amelia no sabía qué hacer, si alquilar dos habitaciones diferentes o una con dos camas individuales. Su situación con Zelgadiss era extraña en esos momentos y ella no sabía cómo actuar. Cuando se giró para preguntarle que hacer no lo encontró.

-¿Zelgadiss? ¿Dónde estás?

-Señorita, creo que se ha ido- le contestó una chica que estaba haciendo cola detrás de ella.

Amelia finalmente opto por una habitación individual, pasó varias noches sola, sin saber de nadie, pero no dejó de lado el motivo de su viaje hasta la ciudad. Continuó buscando cada día información sobre Reena.

-Disculpe señor, ¿No habrá visto a esta chica por aquí?

-Si, si la he visto. ¿Por qué la bus…- se cortó su pregunta- ¿Amelia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Gaudi?- pregunto sorprendida- ¿Gaudi dices que has visto a Reena?

-Claro, es mas ahora mismo debe estar en la habitación durmiendo, cuando me levante para venir a trabajar se acababa de acostar.

-¿Ehhhhhhh? ¿Que Reena está en la misma habitación que tu? ¿Ya te recuerda?

-No… pero al menos intento a ayudarla en algo… ahora me soporta y no le molesta mi presencia… y como no quedaban habitaciones la noche que llego le ofrecí quedarse en la mia durante el tiempo que se quede.

Continuaron hablando durante un largo rato, pero esta conversación perdió algo de sentido para Amelia cuando vió a Zelgadiss que acompañaba a una muchacha que iba suspendida de su brazo. Amelia se sentía traicionada, pero no podía dar motivos para ello, Zelgadiss solo era su amigo y nada más, o eso pensaba ella, ¿Por qué ponerse así entonces? ¿Acaso sentía que él le pertenecía? ¿Nunca le dio motivos para pensar que esto fuera verdad?

-Zel cariño…vámonos a un sitio mas privado, ¿si?- le decía dulcemente la chica

-Lo siento, pero ya le he dicho que solo le acompañaré a casa, ese era el trato.

-Pues entonces no te daré la información que buscas.

-…- se quedo pensativo- está bien…

Después de decir eso se quedó mirando a Amelia sorprendido, pensando porque estaba ella allí parada, sin decir ni hacer nada. ¿Acaso el no le importaba? ¿Acaso le daba igual que estuviese con otra? Y lo que mas se preguntaba…¿Por qué se hacia esas preguntas? Solo somos amigos pensaba para el mismo.

-¿Amelia? ¿Estás bien? Estas como ida…- le preguntaba el espadachín.

-No…no es nada solo estoy un poco cansada… Me voy a dormir ya si no te importa- dicho esto se retiro algo confusa.

Paso la noche en vela, sin poder dormir, no quería pensar en lo que había visto durante la tarde, esa imagen de Zelgadiss con otra mujer le molestaba mucho y no quería pensar en ello, pero…era inevitable que esa imagen volviera a su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente nada más salir de la habitación se encontró con Zelgadiss esperándola. No sabía porque había vuelto ni porque estaba allí.

-Amelia…yo…-intento explicarse aun que no sabía muy bien porque lo hacía.

-No quiero volver a verte, déjame tranquila de una vez. Ya he encontrado a Reena no te necesito para nada- le contestó ella secamente y volvió a entrar a su habitación.

El peliplateado se quedo bloqueado, sin palabras, su corazón le dolia por recibir esas palabras de ella. Pero decidió dejarla sola si ella se lo pedia lo haría sin rechistar, después de todo el siempre estuvo solo.

Amelia nada más cerrar la puerta empezó a llorar silenciosamente por lo que le había dicho, ella le quería mucho, pero nunca fue capaz de decírselo en privado, cuando se lo decía era por el hecho de que él solo pensaba que era un monstruo, se lo decía con cariño siempre para que se quitara la idea de la cabeza.

Amelia decidió quedarse con Reena y Gaudi intentando buscar una solución para los recuerdos de la hechicera, Pasaron meses y seguían igual que al principio. Xellos seguía sin aparecer y Philia estaba desesperada por ello, sabia que cuidar de Val sin el sería sencillo, pero con su presencia siempre podía distraerse mas, sin el su casa se le hacia aburrida llevaba demasiado tiempo sin incordiar ni tan solo dio señales de que seguía por allí.

-¡Xellos! ¡Donde te has metido! ¡Estar sin ti aquí es muy aburrido!- empezó a gritar la dragona en su casa

-¿Me llamabas?- contestó el felizmente

Al fin Philia pudo hablar con Xellos y pelearse como hacia siempre. ((pobrecita le echaba de menos .))

-Amelia-alguien la llamó

-¿Si? ¿Quién eres? Y… ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto algo desconcertada la sacerdotisa

-Me han mandado entregarle esta carta personalmente, necesito que la lea y me de una respuesta- le dijo una chica misteriosa.

-Está bien…-procedió a leer la carta y responder- p-pero… que… porque…

-Necesito una respuesta- repitió la chica

-Iré.

-De acuerdo, venga sola o se cancelará todo lo escrito.

-Así será.

¿Que habrá en la carta? ¿Quién será la persona que se la envía? ¿Quién será esa misteriosa chica? Amelia ha aceptado sin saber si correrá peligro o no, ¿o sí?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Siento que sean tan extensos…pero al escribir me emociono tanto que no soy capaz de parar…y como siga así me da q no será de 5 capítulos jajajaja

Por cierto, estoy viendo que aunque principalmente el fic va sobre Gaudi y Reena en este capítulo no ha salido Reena para nada, esq… no puedo resistirme a meter las 3 parejas favoritas q tengo del anime… asiq he decidido hacerla algo más generalizada dándoles un capitulo o dos a las otras dos parejas restantes…si no es lo q esperaban encontrar aquí lo siento… mi imaginación nunca me deja hacer algo de una sola trama… .


End file.
